The Ayi Seven
by Shake75
Summary: Seven squads have risen outside of the Soul Society and are threatening Yammamoto and the Gotei 13. It seems all hope is lost,but wait,what's this Squad 21 of The Blood Mist?Is there a chance?
1. Title Page

**Bleach: The Ayi Seven**

_A Bleach Fanfiction_

_By Shake75_

**Dedicated To: **

The Bleach Creators

Sorah

Ben

Jennifer

Yachiru Kuchiki

And all Bleach lovers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, Ichigo Kurasaki, The Gotei 13, or anything that affiliates with Bleach. I do own my characters, the Ayi Seven, and The Blood Mist. You may not use them without my permission, if you do, it is illegal, whether you think so or not.

**Special Thanks: **Yachiru Kuchiki-for her tremendous part in this.

Kisuke Urahara-For being the coolest anime character ever!

The Ayi Seven-For not killing me when I created them….

The creators of Bleach, FLCL, Trigun, Full Metal Alchemist, Blood+, Trinity Blood, Chrono Crusade, Naruto, Inuyasha, and YuYu Hakusho-For the best anime ever!

Also, thanks to the many artists who provided me with music to listen to while I was writing this!

**Now Read and Enjoy!**


	2. Rayne Ihara Stripped of Rank!

**The Ayi Seven**

**Chapter One: Rayne Ihara! Stripped of Rank!**

Rayne Ihara woke up knowing it would be a bad day. Something in his gut told him it would not be good. He donned his Captain's Cloak, and strapped Kiara, his Zanpaktou, to his side. No, this day was going to be very bad.

He stepped out into the sun and was immediately confronted by none other than Captain Gin Ichimaru.

"Good morning Ihara. Finally awake to help with the Hollows?" The ever-smiling Gin asked.

Rayne frowned and scratched his head sleepily, "What Hollows? I don't see any."

Ichimaru pointed towards the Shinigami Academy. "There are nearly four-hundred Hollows here. We've no idea how they got in, but Zaraki and Byakuya are holding them off… for now."

"Oh really? So I guess I should help. Dang, I'm hungry." Rayne commented while stifling a yawn.

He waved at Gin and sped off towards the Academy. When he arrived, he knew Gin had spoken the truth. Nearly one-hundred Hollows had circled around Kenpachi and Kuchiki. The two captains took on Hollows ten or twenty at a time. Zaraki was a mess; laughing and soaked to the bone in blood. Byakuya, on the other hand, barely had a scratch. He was calm and collected, using Flashstep to annihilate

Hollows by the dozen.

Rayne looked around. It was an all out war! Squads Six and Eleven were fending Hollows away from students, while Squad Four tended to the injured.

Somewhere in the middle of the melee, Zaraki went down, and all Hell broke loose. The sixty-or-so Hollows Zaraki had been confronting now turned on Byakuya, bearing him down.

A flash! A blade! Ten Hollows fell, then another five. Gin Ichimaru appeared at the scene, wielding his immense Zanpaktou.

Rayne decided that was enough. He drew Kiara, crying out, "Sing Kiara." His Zanpaktou grew in size, turning from katana to Dai Katana.

"Bring forth Hell Kiara." Rayne said as the blade caught fire.

Immediately, the Hollows Gin was fighting shattered, and Rayne appeared beside him. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're just in time."

Between the three Captains, over ten-score Hollows were exorcized in a matter of minutes. However, they just kept coming. Now, even with the large amount already slain, there were thousands.

Rayne gaped at the amount of spirits that had become Hollows. In all the Gotei 13, there were only five or six thousand Shinigami. All squads were divided equally, meaning there were only about 400 soul reapers in each squad, which meant they had less than 1,600 troops against this army. They would soon be outnumbered, outclasses, and outmatched.

Looking at the silver ring on his finger, called a Reatsu Restraint, Rayne decided, "Everyone retreat now! Get out of here!! Go!"

"What the Hell are you doing Ihara?" asked Byakuya.

"Just goin' to have a little fun Kuchiki."

As the squads fell back, the Hollows began to retreat as well. Once everyone was a safe distance away, he removed the ring. His Spiritual Pressure was already at a Captain's level, but now it tripled, causing objects around him to crumble to dust.

Smiling, he took a step… and vanished! Everyone was confused, where had he gone? He wasn't using Flashstep because he didn't reappear. Had he run?

Just when everyone thought he had gone, he appeared again. There was a massive explosion, throwing up so much dust everything was blocked out.

When the dust cleared, all the Hollows were gone, the academy was in ruins, and there stood Rayne, chuckling to himself, sword in hand.

(Later that day,in Yammamoto's house)

"Rayne!! That was completely irresponsible of you!! You destroyed my academy and put several students at risk!!!" The Head Captain was outraged. "In all my years as a Shinigami, I've never seen such undisciplined fighting techniques! You were strictly forbidden to take off your Reatsu Restraint!" He slammed his staff down. "Rayne Ihara! I hereby strip you of your rank as Captain! Hand over your cloak!"

Rayne turned and began to walk away. " The cloak stays with me. It's been through too many battles with me, and is rightfully mine."

Yammamoto sat down, "Get out of my sight! I'm in mind to have you arrested here and now!"

Rayne smiled, "You value the lives of your men don't you? I wouldn't try it if I were you."

Yammamoto gritted his teeth, "Kids…"


End file.
